


Girl's Night In

by raykay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Oops, Truth or Dare, anger issues, but with a hella small group, couldn't even be vegetarian for a day, exposed by the truth, failed dares, problems are resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: Angie annoyed Celestia beyond end. And now she was able to do something about it. She could get her to shut up about Atua for a day, which would make her angry beyond end. She had never seen Angie get angry, that was most likely because she was always stoned. Hell, even now the the Atua obsessed girl reeked of weed.“Alright then, I dare you to stop talking about Atua for an entire day.”If anyone were to break their dare, they had to buy ice cream for everyone else. It seemed fair enough. And as much as Celestia enjoyed eating meals with meat, she knew Angie would crack before she did. She could tell already, Angie’s expression had fallen. “As in use his name, or actually refer to him?”





	Girl's Night In

Truth or dare always seemed like a stupid game. Especially when you were playing with idiots. A number of thoughts ran through Celestia’s mind when she was addressed. It was Aoi’s turn to ask truth or dare. “Celestia, truth or dare?” The dark haired woman turned her crimson gaze towards the swimmer, who had a cheerful expression on her face. Their girl’s night out had ended in Aoi’s medium sized apartment. They were all sitting in a circle, Celestia, Kirumi, and Miu were on the couch and the rest of the girls were on the floor. 

Celestia folded her hands neatly in front of her, placing them in her lap. They had to do their dares for the rest of the night, but it was Aoi. She couldn’t think of anything horrible if she tried to. At least that’s what the woman had thought. 

“Dare.” As the single word escaped her lips, a smirk broke across Aoi’s face. She reached up to touch her ponytail, making sure it was in place. It seemed as if it was taking her a moment to think of a dare. Then her expression brightened and she shot up into the air. Touko’s expression seemed to change to one of annoyance. Celestia wondered what the writer was thinking, but didn’t allow herself to think about that. She was more focused on Aoi’s movements.

“Okay… I dare you to not eat any sweets for the rest of the day!”

Kirumi snorted, “she doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth like you do. you have to make it _harder._ ” Celestia glared at her girlfriend who simply smiled at her. She knew that Kirumi would do something like that.

“Fine. I dare you to go vegetarian for the day.”  
“Oh shit.”

The second comment came from Miu, who was quite surprised Aoi could think of something like that. Celestia’s expression darkened as she looked at the swimmer, but after a single glance over at Sakura she immediately nodded. “Fine. I see how it is.” Aoi rubbed the back of her neck anxiously, expecting the woman to lash out at her, but was surprised when it didn’t happen. Perhaps it was because of Sakura’s intimidating presence, or because Kirumi had taken the shorter girl’s hand in hers to calm her down.

“It’s your turn now Celestia,” the words came from the maid who was still clutching to her angry girlfriend’s hand. Celestia glanced around at the girls in her room, looking at each with her piercing red gaze before settling on Angie.

“Angie, truth or dare?” 

The yellow clad girl smiled happily at Celestia. “Dare! This game is so fun, don’t you think Celestia?” Angie had been going on and on about Atus earlier in the night, it had annoyed Celestia beyond end. And now she was able to do something about it. She could get her to shut up about Atua for a day, which would make her angry beyond end. She had never seen Angie get angry, that was most likely because she was always stoned. Hell, even now the the Atua obsessed girl reeked of weed. 

“Alright then, I dare you to stop talking about Atua for an entire day.” 

If anyone were to break their dare, they had to buy ice cream for everyone else. It seemed fair enough. And as much as Celestia enjoyed eating meals with meat, she knew Angie would crack before she did. She could tell already, Angie’s expression had fallen. “As in use his name, or actually refer to him?”

Celestia decided to go a little soft on the other woman. She could tell that she was stoned currently, so she wouldn’t be able to stop talking about Atua. She more frequently spoke about the supposed god when she was stoned. “Just the name. I suppose you can refer to _Auta_ but not use his name.” Celestia had gotten his name wrong on purpose, hoping she would get Angie to trip up right away.

“Hey, you can’t disrespect him like that. His name is-”  
“Don’t say it Angie! She’s trying to trick you, nutjob!”

The outburst from Miu was surprising, as Celestia knew she didn’t like the other girl. But she didn’t question it. She assumed Miu was just hoping that she wouldn’t lose herself. And if Angie lost it meant she wouldn’t even get a chance at a dare or truth. And Angie seemed to notice this. “You know… It’s my turn now.” The pale haired girl put a finger to her chin and tilted her head with a sly smile on her face. She turned to Miu, looking her directly in the eye.

Originally Miu was supposed to bring Kaede along with her but hadn’t. It was because Kaede was sick. Miu wished that she was with Kaede at the moment. She heard the sound of Mahiru toying with her camera. She hated that damn camera. 

“Miu! Pay attention,” Angie smiled at Miu and then spoke rather loudly.

“Truth or dare?”

Miu sighed angrily, blowing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. She had a bored expression on her face, she toyed with the goggles perched on the top of her head. She ended up taking them off and cleaning the lenses as she acted as if she was thinking.

“Dare I guess, since everyone else is doing it.”  
“Fine. Then I dare you not to insult anyone for the rest of the night.”  
“What? That’s not fair you-”

The inventor was cut off by her ringtone, which happened to be the most sexual moaning any of the girls had ever heard. Miu picked up her phone and answered. 

“See you virgins, Kaede needs me.” 

With that the girl had left the room and eventually Aoi’s apartment. Despite her sudden departure, the game of truth or dare continued. Mahiru wasn’t allowed to use her camera for the rest of the night. Angie had taken it to make sure she didn’t use it. Maki couldn’t complain about anyone being childish or annoying, Aoi wasn’t allowed to eat sweets, Sakura couldn’t jump in to defend Aoi any time someone said something that could be taken as offensive.

Then there were the people who had chosen truth. Touko had told about her and Komaru being locked in a closet for six hours and having sex. And Kirumi had gotten an easy one. All she had to do was speak about her biggest mistake she had ever made. And Celestia knew that it wasn’t her biggest mistake ever. It was ridiculously unfair. But she wasn’t about to expose her girlfriend for lying to the group of girls. 

Everything was going fine, the night was fun and up until one am, Celestia was in a good mood. That was when Aoi brought out snacks. Popcorn, sandwiches, chips. She grabbed a sandwich, much like everyone else. But when she took a bite she cursed loudly, glaring at Aoi.

“You bastard.” 

At the same moment Aoi called out, “who put carmel corn in here?”

Sakura and Kirumi locked eyes and burst out laughing. Their laughter had everyone shocked. They had made it so both Aoi and Celestia would lose, so they had to both buy them all ice cream. 

“Sorry Celes, it just had to be this way.”  
“I apologize Aoi.”

Celestia let out a soft sigh of defeat. “Fine. Be that way.” She stood from her seat on the couch and gestured for the others to do the same. 

“Come on, we’re going for ice cream now. I’m not going to do this any other time.”

The other girls stood up, except for Mahiru who was fast asleep. They all left the apartment. As they walked, Kirumi slowed her pace to walk with Celestia. She laced their fingers together happily. “I’m proud of you,” she smiled warmly. 

“Thanks. But you’ll be regretting that when I tell the others the real biggest mistake you made.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Oh, but I would.”

The two laughed softly and pulled the other closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek as the other girls began to shout their ice cream orders at her.


End file.
